Pranks and Kisses
by write12345
Summary: The title says everything, well as far as I know. Hope you enjoy.PS placed after DH big spoiler if u like HR couple.
1. dung bomb

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione turned the page of _Advantence Spells for Advantence Witches_. Absorbing the spells into her mind, Hermione simply enjoyed the silence in the Burrow. Thankful Mr. Weaasley had taken everyone to Diagon Ally, well almost everyone.

Hermione took in a breath of air but a horible smell reach her nose, it smelled like a troll had recently entered the burrow. Hermione covered her nose and stumbled toward the doorway. In her doorway was a dung bomb, recently used and stilled wafting the awful smell. Hermionie let out a moan in disgust suddenly faint laughter came from the hall. Hermione didn't yell or shout agian she listen for a particular sound, suddenly laughter filled her ear, very familiar laughter. Hermione ran down the hall toward the sound and away from the smell, the laughter became louder when she reach a particalar door.

"Ronland Weasley! I'm going to kill you!" Hermione said in a voice of pure rage. But instead of getting the reponse she expected. His hyterical laughter made Hermione go red face in anger. "Ron! I'm serious! Ginny's room smells like a troll died in it!"

"George was right. The dung bombs from his shop do smell like troll." Ron laught out. Hermione gave Ron a death glare unforantly this only made him laugh harder. **Ugh, how could I have ever kissed this unemotional, jerky, sarcastic, funny, sweet, brave, cute…** Hermione stopped herself from continuing on, that was the third time this week she had thought about Ron. He had never adknowledge the kiss since it had happen. Ron was still laughing, maybe a little to hard for Hermione not to want pay back.


	2. Hermione's plan

Disclaimer- don't own Harry Potter or I would have a lot more money

Hermione went back to Ginny's room to make a plan, hardly paying attention to the dung bomb smell (she used the vanishing charm on the dung bomb). She had many choices some didn't seem logical, others seem to mean but mostly none seemed to fit correctly. Hermione fell on her bed next to her, _Advanced spells_ _for Advanced Witches_. An idea struck Hermione, flipping over to look though the pages. Over a hundred spells and she only need one to get her perfect payback, Ron may be good at pranks but she had the abilty of the mind. When Hermione found the page she was looking for she memorized the spell on the page. Smiling at the idea in her that had formed in her mind, all she had to do was plan it.

**1 week later**

Hermione looked out her window onto the meadow below, it had rained yesterday and the grass was still damp with water. Silence again filled the house only because Mrs. Weasley had made everyone ,except Hermione and Ron, go to Digon Alley. Something red caught her eye, outside in the meadow Ron stood enjoying the outdoors. Hermione saw her chance grabbed her wand and flew down the stairs and out into the meadow. Ron still stood there with his back to her. Hermione crept behind him with as sleath as possible, although the grass sweaked everytime she took at step Ron never noticed her.

In a flash second she sent a jet of water toward Ron but in a slit second befor it hit run he turned around and used a mirror charm senting thewater a Hermione. Hermione slipped on the newly drentched grass and fell into the mud, Ron broke out laughing as he watched Hermione try to stand up but slip yet again, Hermione glared at him and without a second thought of what was going to happen next she gave a tug on Ron's arm senting him to the ground. Hermione broke out in a fit of laughter as Ron had landed in a rather muddy area next to her. His red hair now stuck to his forehead from wettness, his clothes had splotches of mud and his face was red with embrassment from the sound in his voice.

"What the bloodly hell was that for?" Ron snapped then glared at Hermione as she broke out in further laughter as Ron tried to stand up and slipped and fell back.

"For playing that awful joke on me, Ginny's room still smells of dung bombs!" Hermione snapped back pushing wet hair from her face. Ron looked at Hermione with a odd expression on his face.

"Well you don't make every good prankster" he teased in a mocking voice "I saw you working on that spell and I heard you talking in your sleep about your little prank!"

"You were watching me?" Hermione asked confused. She had meant to sound angery but the words came out confused. Ron didn't answer for a minute of two and an awkaward silent had come from those words. Ron opened his mouth to speak but his voice seemed to have left him, standing up (and not falling down) Ron walked back to the Burrow without an another word.


	3. Caught in the act

Hermione laid down onto her bed, after a warm shower and change of clothes she felt relax and sleepy. Although her body felt relaxed her mind felt active and busy, trying to figure out how Ron had known about her plan. She had never mentioned it to anyone about her plan and the only time she had actually brought up the plan was when she was making the plan in Ginny's room and she knew she had been alone then. **Maybe he is using extandable ears? No Mrs.Weasley got rid of all of them after she caught Ron and Harry with them. **Hermione thought some more couldn't think of any more anwsers,until...

Hermione heard the door creep open, suddenly an idea came to her. Slipping her wand up her sleeve Hermione walked to her door,very cautionously. Shutting the door slowly, Hermion spun around and in a shout,

"Accio Cloak of Invisility." As out of mind air a pair of sneakers then jeans then a shirt and finally a face and red hair. Hermione caught the Cloak of Invisility in her right hand and then aiming her wand like a blade aimed it at Ron. "I can't belive you invaded my privacy like this!"

"Hermione I,m sorry, its just..." Ron never finished, Hermione took a well am shot quickly casted the leg locker curse. Ron fell onto the floor with a bang, Ron looked up at Hermione with fear in his eyes. **He is going going to pay, big time! For everything he has done to me calling me a Know-it-all, making me cry when he left, saving me from the troll, worring about me when I was petrifed from the balsike... stop thinking about him like that. He invaded my privacy, anger, anger!**

Hermione came back to reality just in time to see Ron pull out his own wand and cast the full Body-bind curse. Hermione fell forward on to the gound missing Ron's mouth by inches,but never the last she did land on Ron her face hanging of his shoulder. Although the curse had hit her dircectly, he had to many emtions at once and it had intfered with the spell cause it it to only effect Hermione up to her shoulders and was was slowly receding.

"Hermione listen to me!" Ron said into her ear. Hermione decide to stall Ron until the curse was far enough down Hermione's body that she could attack and make the attack count.

"Do I look like I have any other opitions." Hermione snapped. She was tempted to glare at Ron but that meant she would be a few inches above Ron's face and his perfect lips. His lips, I'm already lying on top of him! If I have to look at his lips... wait he has been spying on you!

"Hermione" Ron thought for a second not long enough for Hermione to notice. "I knew you were going to want revange so I watched and waited for you to make your plan." He said

"Well it's still a invasion of my privacy you had no right to do it and why were you in Ginny's room when I was asleep?" Ron didn't anwer her question instead he said something that cause Hermione's heart to ram agiast her rib cage

"Hermione look at me in the eyes." Every single cell in Hermione body was screaming for her to say no but her heart took control of her body and she shifted her body weight so now she was completely lying on top of Ron her face inches from hers.


	4. Scared and confused

Hermione held her breath as she looked down at Ron's brown eyes, she could feel her heart bang agaist her rib cage. The bodybind curse had reached her elbows, but she need her hands to cast a spell. She would have to endure the torture of lying ontop of Ron for about 5 more minutes.

"Hermione why don't you belive me?" Ron didn't seem to care that Hermione was lying ontop of him, as far as Hermione could tell.

"I have my resons." Hermione snapped and turned her head away her arms suddenly rengianed movement. Hermione stood rolled off Ron and onto the floor, sill having no movement in her legs Hermione propped herself up on her hands. "Ron I will perform the counter curse but then you have to leave, I'm not in the mood to deal with this." Quickly Hermione casted the counter curse on Ron and herself, and befor Ron could say anything Hermione pushed him out the door.

**Later**

Hermione colappsed on her bed, rather grateful for the usually noise of the Burrrow. Fred had tested his new "pranking product" out on Percy resulting in Percy dissappering in a puff of green smoke and reappering 2 hours later ontop of the Burrow's roof. Harry and Ginny had disappaered for a little while and Hermione had a pretty goood idea that whatever they were doing Ginny would be telling Hermione tonight.

Bored and tired Hermione simply looked out the window onto the sunny hillside that surrond the Burrow. It was empty except for Ron who was lying down on the grass looking up at the blue sky. **What is he thinking about? He was never that still at Hogwarts or anywhere else why is he so quiet now? **Hermione's cursotiy was getting the better of her but she was scard, **How strange, I can fight** **Lord Voldemort along side him with the Killing curse being aimed at my head with much fear but I can't go outside on a perfect day and talk to him because I'm scard**.

Walking over to the windowsil Hermione sat down and opened one of her old books that Ginny had gave her in the 3rd year _The understanding of a Wizard's mind_. Ginny had said it was the most useful book she had ever read Hermione had only skimmed the pages and Ron had kissed her. What would happen if she read it more thoughly? Would something acutally happen between her and Ron or would the book be a bust?

Taking the risk Hermione flipped open the pages and obsorbed the books contents, after an hour Hermione had finshed the book only to discover that boys like Ron had a tendency to be hard to understand. **Great, I'm right back where I started that book was rubbish.** Hermione stood up and smooth the crinkle in her shirt, if she was going to get anwsers for Ron spying on her she was going to have to look relaxed. An idea drifted into her mind and she liked the it, Hermione ran downstirs and out onto the field where Ron was. Ron perked his head up at the sound of her footsteps, and was surprised when Hermone stood right above him with her hands on her hips.

"Ron I want anwsers." Hermione tried to make her voice sound like Proffessor Mcgongal, stern and clear. Ron didn't anwser he jus stood up dusted himeself off and did something that made Hermione's heart go flying...

**Leave in supenses? Good I need to spreed supense in this world! Well not really but, well I'll right the next chapter soon.**


	5. kisses

He kissed her and Hermione felt like she could fly, but it was so short that it seemed the second it started was the same second it finished. When Ron pulled away, Hermione was speechless. Ron took this the wrong way and ,befor Hermoine could say or do anything he disapparated.

**Later**

Hermione colassped on her bed, she had been looking for Ron hours and hadn't found him. Hermione wanted to cry, she felt heartbroken, when her heart was just about to come back from the clouds he had sent it to he goes and sends it right back up. Although everyone said they had not seen him, Hermione couldn't help feeling that Harry knew where Ron was. Everytime she had ask Harry if he had seen Ron he stumbled on his words and didn't look her in the eyes. Unforantly she couldn't prove that Harry knew where Ron was, unless...

Hermione silently crept out of Ginny's room and into the hallway. Standing just outside Ron's doorway, Hermione could hear an agruement between to very familiar.

"You know how many times Hermione has asked me if she has seen you? Six times!" Harry's voice shouted. "Go talk to her!"

"You don't get it mate." Ron's voice ringed in Hermione's ears. Tempted to burst in and tell Ron off for leaving but she realized this as the only time she would get answers so she waited.

"What is there not to get! Your scard to talk to a girl who you've known for severn years!" Harry's famous temper was rising like a cork out of bottle.

"Alright say your in the exact same spot with Ginny," Ron said with very slight disgust in his voice. "How would you feel?"

Harry didn't anwser for a minute and then said in a shameful voice. "Probabaly same as you do, but why hide from her?"

It was Ron's turn to paused. "I just," Ron paused again but Hermione was scard of his anwser **What if he doesn't have feelings for me anymore?** Then silently she ran befor Ron could finish.

**Later**

Now Hermione the one hiding from Ron, whitch was rather easy since now they were hiding from each other. Hermione pressed her back behind a tree, breathing hard, but when she peeked her head around the tree her heart stopped. Ron trotted up the lawn his red hair shinning in the late afternoon sunshine. Her breath caught in her throat he was walking to a tree, the tree she was hiding behind. **You knew your were goiong to run into him eventually so why try to aviod it? **Hermione took in a shaking breath,** Well maybe I can hold that time off a little longer**. Too late, Ron walked behind the tree and Hermione heart wrenched at the him, his red hair and blue eyes made Hermione want to cry but didn't although her heart was ramming hard against her chest.

"Ron" Hermione whispered up at him.

"Hermione" Ron voice shook a bit, and just from that Hermione felt hurt. He was scard to see her and Hermione felt tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't handle seeing him, it was too hard. Hermione wiped a cluster out of her face and ran. She didn't care if Ron was following her she didn't care if Ron was trying to stop her all she cared about was calling her parents and going home where her heart could get over Ron.

Hermione heard the soft sound of feet hitting the ground behind her, Ron was following and she didn't care, but unforantly Ron could run much faster her. Ron grabbed Hermione's arms and caught off guard Hermione flung back to him colliading their bodies. Hermione's breath as Ron lifted her chin so she had no choice but to look at his eyes as tears contiuned to pour out of hers in streaming rivers.

"Hermione I-" Ron started but then went off in a different diction with his words. "Why are you crying?"

Hermione turned her head and let a curtain of hair cover her tearing face, but Ron pushed the hair behind her ear revealing her face. "Leave me alone Ron," but he didn't leave he didn't move at all, he let out a long breath and again made her face him.

"No, I'm going to stay right here until you talk to me," Ron voice made Hermione want to hug him but her tears were bluring her vision. She couldn,t be this close to him, it was just to hard. She tried to walk away but Ron held onto her hand and pulled her into a hug. The tears multiply rolling down her cheeks, some following to the ground but most clung to Ron's shirt. She looked up at Ron, he smiled and wiped away her tears on his hand. Then he put his hand back on Hermione's cheek as though ready wipe away the batch, but they never came. Ron's hand was soft to the touch and made Hermione feel safe and protected, the tears stopped and all that was left was tear stains they had left behind, and they were quickly fading.

Suddenly Ron's face drained of color as though he had just realized what he had done, he started to move his hand off her face but she put her hand over his keeping it on her cheek. Ron's face lighten up with the smile that was slowly appearing on it. Ron leaned in a tiny bit, Hermione let out a small breath and leaned in pressing her lips against his. Ron's hands slid off her cheek down to her waist, but Hermione's hands had already traveled to the back of Ron's neck.

**It is done! Out of every kiss chapter I have ever writen on Fanfiction this is my fav!**

**Peace up and out! Write12345**


End file.
